youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
James Allsup
James Allsup (born ) is an American YouTuber who talks about social issues and politics. Most of these videos are targeted at media sources or people who identify as liberal or left winged, but there are sometimes videos that mention the flaws of conservative ideology. James has a nationalist point of view on politics, and the video usually starts with a tag on a topic and tend reads the article or views the video. There is political commentary and statistics shown on screen to see the facts. Most of the videos are response style videos with a webcam, and the length are 10-20 minutes usually. There are infrequent livestreams that are vary in topics such as trapping cats and political discussions. Most of the thumbnails have his face on it with a image from the story with large text. He identifies as a gamer activist even though he does not show video games often in uploads. He backs up his responses and explanation from various sources and videos, and he often mentions FBI Crime statistics when the issue of bad policing is mentioned in a video. On August 13, 2019, he announced that he is banned from Facebook and Instagram despite not making political posts. There are often sponsors for silver coins websites, rugged flashlights, solar phone chargers, and other outdoor equipment on his videos, and this would match the demographics of watching the video and James's interest in the outdoors. All of the products sponsored are usually smaller companies that are unknown to most viewers. James Allsup went over a video about Hunter Avallone criticizing him about his termination and points of view. This video goes over the idea of internet censorship and used terms about conservationism as seen here. Terminations On August 26, 2019, Allsup's YouTube channel got terminated which followed the terminations on other mainstream social media websites. According to his Subscribe Star page, Allsup said, "I have been totally erased by YouTube and I depend on your support." However, he claims that he will not be stopped in his goals and posted two written statement as seen here. The second to last video uploaded before the termination is about the left disagreeing with right winged environmentalism and Sierra Club being more right winged in the past. The last and final video before the termination was about having affirmative action for school punishments based on racial data. In addition, there is a Web Archive page of the channel here which leads to the channel, and some of the terminated channel's videos are still able to be seen via this method. There was a livestream on YouTube by America First with Nicholas J Fuentes about the termination on his termination date. Even though his Minds account has not be terminated, the account does not work since the YouTube embed players are disabled, and he did not post since February 2019. James is asking all viewers to contact YouTube to reverse the termination since Black Pigeon Speaks's termination was removed, but this has not been done. James did a livestream that is uploaded on Bitchute, and he plans on keeping this video up for future reference. There is now an unofficial reupload channel that features some of Allsup's content called James Allsup Reuploads which has some exclusive content. Controversy *He has attended the Unite the Right rally and has received attacks for this. *Knowing Better and other YouTubers mention the flaws of his views such as his bad argument skills. However, Knowing Better's video that shows James Allsup is controversial by like to dislike ratio and comments section. *Some hate watch organizations such as the ADL and SPLC have labeled him for promoting hate speech. *Some news publications consider him a white supremacist, but Allsup disagrees with them and uses the term American nationalist and other terms to describe his belief. However, these tactics are not effective. *He's suspended from Patreon, Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, and YouTube. Trivia *James likes the environment despite having videos about cutting some trees in forest down while supporting responsible forestry, and he does trash cleanups regularly. *He ran unopposed in a local election for the local Republican Party, but his voting power was taken away. *He is a father and has a young daughter, and he often mentions her in newer videos including videos not supporting abortion and children's rights. *Despite being conservative, he has criticized Trump as a president by not going far enough on issues he supports or just ignoring the problems. *According to his website, he was banned from Uber and Lyft despite having a 5 star passenger rating. Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Commentary YouTubers